


Emotional Support (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Oswald is very important to Ed
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 17





	Emotional Support (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPLEwStNg4G01QxaQu2pCmGAzSSyFTicGOE-QRF5lQKervw4Wv4vUqX3Ms25Pu-rQ?key=NWh4WWI2VXJ3OHlqbFlvR2dMeGNLMW0zdE1CQnhn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
